For reasons unknown (español)
by chibieiki
Summary: Kankuro regresa de una mision y quiere comida... y respuestas. GaaHina. Gaa/Hina. Ligera mención de ShikaTema


¡Holas!

Pues, ¡he vuelto! y preguntarán: ¿por qué rayos se tardó tanto en publicar una f***ing traducción? pues verán, ésta en verdad me costó mucho trabajo, y aún así no quedé muy convencida que digamos.

Al parecer esa musa inspiradora está volviendo y ya ando escribiendo, el problema aqui es: ¡escribir a Gaara! o desde el punto de vista de Gaara, pues. Es bastante dificil **u.u** ¡pero no me rendiré! ¡Le echaré ganas!

En fin, espero les guste esta traducción **^-^** No duden en dejar sus comentarios.

¡Besos!

Pd: Naruto y sus personajes no son mios

* * *

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte sonido cuando entró a su casa, la pintura de su cara estaba casi borrada por polvo y sudor, producto de la larga misión a la que fue enviado y ¡rayos tenía hambre! Esa misión realmente lo agotó; ya se vengará de Gaara algún día, por el momento ¡solo quería comida! Pensando en comida (no estaba hablando después de todo) esa chica Hyuga realmente sabía cocinar, había estado viviendo con ellos las últimas dos semanas, desde que había llegado a ayudar con la restauración del Centro Médico de Suna. Lo que aún no entendía era: ¿Por quéGaara le había pedido que se quedara con ellos en vez de darle un departamento oficial? Como alguna clase de embajadora o algo así. Los únicos ninjas que, a veces, compartían su casa eran Baki (aunque eso no había ocurrido desde que el Shukaku fue removido del cuerpo de Gaara) y ese chico Nara (aún no le agradaba que Temari estuviera "saliendo" con ese flojo). Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que había abierto el refrigerador y ahora estaba mirando, con bastante atención, una olla donde descansaba un delicioso curry. Tampoco se dio cuenta que su hermano había entrado a la cocina pasando por detrás de él, directamente hacia la estufa.

"¿Me pasarías esa olla, por favor?" la suave voz de Gaara detuvo sus pensamientos con un sobresalto y lo hizo tomar la olla.

"¿Acabas de llegar?" preguntó al tiempo que llevaba la olla a la estufa.

"Sí" Gaara contestó mientras se movía a una de las sillas en la mesa. Sí, su hermano era más abierto que antes con ellos pero aun así seguía siendo muy callado, excepto cuando era necesario.

"¿Sabes? He querido preguntarte…" el hermano mayor fue interrumpido por el grito silencioso de sorpresa que venía directo de la entrada de la cocina.

"Oh! Kankuro-san, p-p-por f-f-favor, p-p-permítame" Hinata se acercó rápidamente a la estufa donde el mencionado hermano de la arena se encontraba revolviendo el curry.

"Está bien Hinata, yo puedo hacerlo" Le respondió en el tono menos agresivo que pudo, pero su rostro desilusionado le hizo darle el cucharón. Ella miró el utensilio con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad y lo tomó con una suave sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y, aceptémoslo, todo el lugar.

Kankuro se dirigió hacia la mesa donde su hermano ya se encontraba esperando por el arroz con curry, se había olvidado de lo hambriento que estaba. Hubo un cómodo silencio en el que Hinata ponía la comida en los platos; Gaara esperaba con los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano. Así que en vez de tratar de reiniciar la conversación de antes, se dedicó a mirar a la ocupada chica Hyuga. Era BASTANTE bonita y,por lo que sus ropas holgadas le permitían ver, tenía un cuerpo increíble, realmente no le importaba que se estuviera quedando con ellos.

"Aquí está, espero que les guste" su sonrisa era lo más dulce que había visto.

Tomó una cucharada del platillo y… Ahora entendía porque al chico Nara le gustaban las nubes, esto era lo más cercano que había estado del cielo y le ENCANTABA "¿Sabes Hinata-chan? Eres todo un partido"

Hinata se puso totalmente roja ante el comentario, aun así decidió jugar con ella un poco más "eres una hábil Kunoichi, vienes de un clan muy respetable y eres una excelente cocinera, ADEMAS tenías que agregarle lo bonita y sexy" dijo con un sonrisa pícara y un guiño coqueto en su dirección. Parecía que ella se iba a desmayar, para Kankuro era gracioso, volteó su mirada hacia Gaara pero su expresión estaba muy lejos de parecer divertida; estaba enojado… no le dio tanta importancia.

"M-m-mejor l-los dejo c-c-comer, B-b-buenas noches K-k-kankuro-san, Gaara-san" hizo una pequeña, pero respetuosa, inclinación a cada uno de ellos y corrió a fuera de la cocina, dejando su dulce perfume detrás para el disfrute de Kankuro. Regresó a su comida con una risilla burlona.

"Es graciosa. Como sea, Gaara, como te estaba diciendo antes, ¿Por qué…?" aparentemente nunca iba a recibir una respuesta a la pregunta en cuestión; su hermano se había parado arrastrando la silla para caminar lentamente hacia él.

"NO te le acerques a Hianata de ninguna manera que no sea amistosa o profesional" nunca levantó la voz y ESO lo hacía aún más aterrador. Había olvidado la sensación de ese frio recorriendo su espina… ¡Espera! ¿Era eso una… Amenaza? ¿Por eso la invitó? ¿Le gustaba? "¡Espera! ¡Gaara!" se levantó para correr detrás del Kazekage, el curry estaba completamente olvidado.


End file.
